


Fuck, I Really Love You

by softlyuwujin



Series: YGTB stories uwu [1]
Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Boys Kissing, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, YG treasure box - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 10:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyuwujin/pseuds/softlyuwujin
Summary: Yoshinori already knew he loved Mahiro.So when he turned 18 and found his best friend's name tattooed on him, he wasn't overly surprised.





	Fuck, I Really Love You

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall i'm hella whipped for ygtb trainees,,
> 
> and I know that its ending soon and i'm hella late on writing this bc Mahiro was eliminated a while ago,, but I've wanted to write about this since he was kicked off so-
> 
> also yeah this kinda sucks but yall are sleeping on Yoshinori and Mahiro sooo who else is gonna write this
> 
> anyways enjoy <3

Yoshinori already knew he loved Mahiro.

 

He kinda found out fairly recently. He became a YG trainee in 9th grade, and that’s when he met his best friend Mahiro. He was younger than Yoshinori by around ten months, and he was  quiet and mostly kept to himself. But over the years they became close, nonetheless.

 

And Yoshinori doesn’t really know how, but he did end up falling for Mahiro. He assumes its because Mahiro is familiar, but so are a lot of other trainees when he thinks about it. He doesn’t really know why his heart or his brain or whatever chose Mahiro, but it did, and he wasn’t opposed to it.

 

The night before he turned 18, Mahiro offered to stay up with him so they could find out who his soulmate was together, but Yoshinori was afraid that Mahiro would judge him for whoever it was, even though he knew Mahiro would never do that. So he politely turned him down, saying that he was actually planning to sleep through it and find out once he woke up, which was a lie, but Mahiro believed it.

 

So that night, instead of going to sleep like he told Mahiro he would, he stayed up until the clock struck twelve. And when it did, saying he was nervous was an understatement. Whoever’s name was now tattooed somewhere on his body was who he was destined to be with, they were the person who he was meant to spend the rest of eternity with. So yeah, he was pretty freaked. He took a deep breath, and finally at 12:10am he rolled up his sleeve. 

 

Okay, he didn’t really expect it to be there anyways. That was only in movies and fanfiction. He took another deep breath and moved to take off his shirt. He checked his chest, his arms, his hands, his tummy, his back, everywhere. So then he slipped off his pants to check the covered area there too.

 

“I swear if its on my ass-” he froze when he caught a glimpse in the mirror of black lettering on his hip. He slowly walked closer to his mirror to examine it, totally ignoring the fact that he was almost fully nude. In the reflection of the mirror he could see the backwards lettering, but he could easily tell the name it spelled out. 

 

_ Hidaka Mahiro. _

 

===

 

Yoshinori didn’t want to make anything awkward or different after he had found out, so he didn’t. At first he wanted to distance himself from Mahiro, but then realised that was a horrible idea because Mahiro wasn’t even aware that he was Yoshinori’s soulmate. It wasn’t fair to either of them, nor did it make sense, so he pretended he didn’t know who his soulmate was.

 

“Yoshinori, who’s your forever lover?” everyone would ask him.

 

“I haven’t even found the tattoo yet, I don’t really care to look to be honest” he would lie, laughing to hide it further. The other boys would shake their heads, but thankfully they would drop it and go back to practicing.

 

A few months after, YG chose a group of the trainees in Japan to be in his new survival show, YG Treasure Box, and Yoshinori was overjoyed to find that he and Mahiro had been chosen. He had hugged Mahiro later that night and blabbered on about how exciting this was for him, for them, for their other friends. Mahiro had listened to him go on and on about it, and smiled at his best friend’s cuteness. They were really gonna make it.

 

When they got to Korea, it was a lot different than Japan, but that was pretty obvious, it was a whole other country. He couldn’t stop himself from clutching onto Mahiro’s hand nervously the whole ride there. They entered the building and then the room that held the three other groups of trainees. The unfamiliar trainees stared at them in disbelief, having thought it would only be them, and they were surprised that YG decided to bring in more people. They actually looked hella pissed. 

 

Over time, however, they did grow closer to the trainees. Haruto and Mashiho joined Treasure 7, and then Keita replaced Haruto in Treasure 6. Everyone noticed how close Mashiho had gotten to Junkyu. They often joked about how they were probably soulmates. Yoshinori and Mahiro still hadn’t made their way into Treasure anything. And episode six was their last chance. 

 

But of course the universe liked to fuck with him. Once Treasure 7 became Treasure 6, all of them had to get into groups of two and find a song to perform, and an older YG boy group, Winner, had to evaluate them and choose three pairs who they thought did the best. Yoshinori chose Mahiro as his partner of course, but Winner didn’t think they did well enough. So now Yoshinori had to compete against Mahiro. Against his fucking soulmate.

 

===

 

Yoshinori and Mahiro sat alone in one of the empty practice rooms in silence. Yoshinori speaks up first by saying, “One of us is going to get eliminated.” Mahiro’s head tilts upwards and he closes his eyes, letting out a shaky breath. “I really hate losing…. But I really hate the thought of losing you.”

 

“Me too” Mahiro replies right after. He looks towards Yoshinori and continues. “We’ve known each other for the longest time.” He looks away and sniffles. Yoshinori stares unblinkingly up at the ceiling, tears falling helplessly from his glossed over eyes. Mahiro sniffles a little bit again and dries his eyes before turning fully to face his best friend. He moves Yoshinori’s hair away from his eyes and wipes his tears the best he can, even going as far as fanning the older’s face in attempt to dry his cheeks. “Hey, don’t get too upset over this.”

 

“M-Mahiro-” Yoshinori calls out weakly, pulling away and staring at his hands that are placed in his lap. He takes a deep breath.  _ Here goes nothing _ . “Mahiro, no matter who goes back to Japan after this, I need you to know something. Its…. Its who my soulmate is.”

 

“I thought you didn’t look?” Mahiro asked confusedly, and Yoshinori could feel his eyes glued to him, but it wasn’t in a disappointed way. At least not yet. 

 

“I did. I stayed up that night so I could see who it was” Yoshinori admitted, his voice not even above a whisper. “I need you to know who it is before its too late, okay?”

 

“O-Okay” Mahiro says back, voice strained in anticipation. Yoshinori slowly stands up, unbuttons his pants so he can pull them down slightly, and lifts up his shirt a tad. Its enough for Mahiro to see his own name stand out against the pale skin of Yoshinori’s hip bone. “ _ Oh. _ ”

 

“You don’t have to say anything right now, and I know that you won’t get your tattoo until next year, but…. I thought I should let you know before we don’t see each other for a while” Yoshinori explained, buttoning his pants. He sat down next to Mahiro once again, but he still couldn’t bring himself to look at the younger.

 

“Yoshinori” Mahiro said after a while. He sounded hesitant. “I hope it's your name tattooed on me in a few months.”  Yoshinori finally looked up at him, surprise and disbelief clear on his face.

 

“Wha-”

 

“When you showed me my name on your skin, at first I was a little scared and confused because you’re…. You’re my best friend and…. You’re you, you’re Yoshinori” Mahiro tried to explain, but it came out scrambled. “You’re amazing and so talented and you’re so attractive and nice and caring-”

 

“Mahiro, you’re all those things too” Yoshinori interrupted, and now they were both staring at each other. Mahiro laughs first.

 

“Yeah, but it’s different from my perspective” Mahiro laughs and Yoshinori thinks its in disbelievement of all that’s happening. “I’m just so glad that I’m your soulmate and it's not some random person neither of us know.”

 

“I’m glad too” Yoshinori says with a shy smile. Mahiro smiles at him fondly before saying his next sentence that has Yoshinori melting.

 

“And when I turn 18, even if your name isn’t somewhere on my body, I’ll still choose you, it’ll always be you, Yoshinori.”

 

“Fuck, I really love you” Yoshinori breathes out in a laugh, turning towards the younger with a lazy smile plastered on his face. “Can I kiss you?”

 

“Duhh” Mahiro mutters, leaning forward to brush his lips against Yoshinori’s. The elder places one of his hands on Mahiro’s face, gently smoothing the pad of his thumb over the slightly bumpy, from acne, skin as he deepens their kiss. 

 

And he thinks that the universe couldn’t have picked a better soulmate for him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope it didn't suck too bad,,,
> 
> also I'm working on my other fic if any of yall are worried abt me giving up on it.
> 
> So if you read this and you also read my skz smol space fic, the next chapter should be out by next week bc fuck exams I don't study for those <3


End file.
